Dirty Little Secrets
by cooliegirl666
Summary: As Lucy gets the greatest news, she finds out what Kevin has been hiding. (sorry for the long update. merry christmas!)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any 7th Heaven character. If I did, I wouldn't be writing my story right now. :-P+  
  
Lucy and Kevin have been married for a year and a half now. They got their own house a couple a minutes from the Camden's house. Simon is away at college.  
  
It's Saturday morning. Lucy started to wake up. The sun was shining brightly on her face.  
  
She looked to her right. Kevin was smiling at her. They started to kiss passionately. They both hopped in the shower. "Gotta go to work," Kevin said as he kissed his wife. "And I have to get to class." They got into their separate cars and headed towards their destination.  
  
Kevin arrived at the station. Roxanne was waiting. "About time. Why are you always late anyways?" Kevin sighs as they got in their patrol car to do their shift. "Oh, by the way, we have to do a late shift today because Bill is sick and his partner's wife is having a baby." Roxanne says. "Ah man. I have to call Lucy" He picked up his cell. "Hey Luce, I have to do a late shift tonight. Sorry"  
  
"Aw it's okay. I don't mind. I'll see you later. Love you"  
  
"Love you too," he said as he hung up.  
  
Later that day, Lucy stopped by the Camden house. "Hi Mom" "Hi sweetie. What are you doing here? I thought you had class," Annie said. "No, it was cancelled. And Kevin has to do a late shift tonight." Lucy said. Lucy stayed there for a couple of hours before heading home.  
  
When Lucy got home, there was a message on the machine. "Hi Lucy, it's Hank. I just wanted to call to make sure you remembered our appointment tomorrow. So I'll se you tomorrow at 12:15." Beep. Lucy sighed. She wanted to tell Kevin. Bt she couldn't. She couldn't tell him unless she was sure she was.........  
  
Hope you liked it. Sorry in was short. I'll post more soon.  
  
. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any 7th Heaven character. If I did, I wouldn't be writing my story right now. :-P+  
  
Lucy woke up early in the morning. 6:45 to be exact. Kevin slept softly next to her. Must have had a rough night, she said to herself. She got up and jumped in the shower. Her thoughts wondered. What if I am... no, don't even think about it Lucy. But if I am, of course I'd be happy. And if I'm not, it'll be okay. That's why Kevin can't know yet. Lucy got out. Kevin wasn't in bed. She put on a robe and headed downstairs. (If I didn't mention, it's a two-story house).  
  
Kevin was making breakfast. "Morning," he said. "Good morning," she replied. "You know, you had a long night. You should get some sleep." "Nah, it's alright. I feel fine." He said, obviously exhausted. "So, what do you want to do today? I got the day off." "Um, I kinda got plans." Lucy said, biting her lip. "Oh, that's okay. I'll just go hang out with some friends," he said, disappointed. "Thanks Kevin." She gave him a kiss and headed upstairs. By 8:20, she was set and ready.  
  
"So, where you going, "Kevin asked. "Um, just lunch with friends." "Oh, okay. Have a good time," he smiled and headed upstairs. She sighed and headed out. She had 4 hours to kill. She decided to go see Roxanne. "Oh hey Lucy. I wasn't expecting you. Come in." Roxanne smiled. "Thanks. Sorry just to drop by like this." "No it's okay. So what's up?" "Well, I have a doctor's appointment ay 12:15, " Lucy told her. " Oh my god, Lucy are you okay?" Roxanne said, worried. "No, it's okay. I might be..um..pregnant." Lucy smiled.  
  
"Oh my gosh, congratulations. Does Kevin know?" Roxanne asked. "No, and don't tell him yet. I want to know for sure," Lucy said. "Okay." "Thanks."  
  
Soon it was noon. Lucy said good-bye to Roxanne and headed to the hospital. Hank was waiting. "Well you're early. Shall we get started?" he asked. They went inside the room.  
  
It took a while for the results to come in. "So, Uncle Hank, am I pregnant?" Lucy asked. She was nervous. "Lucy, you're...............  
  
Am I evil or what? (Laughs evilly) Thanks for all the reviews. That meant so much to me. Sniff....sniff. I'll post more as soon as possible.  
  
. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any 7th Heaven character. If I did, I wouldn't be writing my story right now. :-P+  
  
"I'm..." Lucy stuttered. "Yes, congratulations. You're four weeks pregnant!" Hank smiled. Lucy was speechless. She didn't know what to say. "Oh my gosh," was all Lucy managed to say. She got some prenatal vitamins from Hank and got instructions on how they work and when to use them. She was excited. She and Hank hugged and then she sped off to tell her family.  
  
She arrived at the Camden house minutes later. She rushed through the doorway. "Whoa, Luce, where's the fire?" Eric questioned. "Get everyone into the living room," Lucy said, almost demanding. "Okay, just stay there," Eric said. Within minutes, everyone was seated. "So Lucy, what's so important that you had us all come down here?" Annie asked politely. "Well, I'm pregnant!" Lucy exclaimed. "Oh Luce that's wonderful!" Eric said, excited. Lucy was showered with happiness and congratulations. She was the happiest woman in the world.  
  
She drove as fast as she could home. She wanted to tell Kevin the good news. "Kevin! Hey Kevin, I got something to tell you!" But when she got there, Kevin wasn't home. There was a note in the table:  
I'm at the station doing work.  
Don't worry.  
Love Kevin  
  
Frustrated, she got back in her car and drove to the station. She stopped by the deli to get something to eat. She was so nervous about the appointment, she forgot to eat.  
  
She finally arrived at the police station. "Hi, I'm Lucy Kinkirk, is Kevin here?" "Uh yeah, he's in the backroom," the officer told her. "Thanks." She walked towards the room. She was excited and ready to tell Kevin. She slowly turned the doorknob.  
  
She gasped. There was Kevin and Roxanne. Together. Kissing. "HOW COULD YOU!!" Lucy screamed. Kevin and Roxanne pulled apart. They were shocked to see her. "Lucy, wait. It's not what you think." Kevin tried to explain. "I can't believe it. You and Roxanne. Kevin how could you?! How could you do this to me? I trusted you!"  
  
"Lucy I'm sorry. It just happened."  
  
"Oh sure, she tripped and you caught her with your lips." Lucy was furious. She caught her husband kissing another woman after she got the greatest news of her life. Lucy walked out of the police station. Everyone was staring. Kevin followed.  
  
"Luce, can we talk about this?" Kevin pleaded. "No. Stay away from me Kevin Kinkirk. Just stay away from me." Kevin grabbed her arm. Lucy did what she didn't expect. She punched him. Right in the jaw. She got in the car and sped away.  
  
I hate doing this to Kevin and Lucy because I love them soooooo much. Please don't hate me fans. You can give me flames, but small flames. Not hotel fires.  
  
. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any 7th Heaven character. If I did, I wouldn't be writing my story right now. :-P+  
  
Tears were streaming down Lucy's face. As she turned, her tires screech. She didn't know how fast she was going, and she didn't care. She just needed to get away.  
  
She parked her car at the park's parking lot. She broke down. Heavy tears fell down. She couldn't believe what just happened. Fifteen minutes past before she left.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Lucy, wait. It's not what you think." Kevin tried to explain. "I can't believe it. You and Roxanne. Kevin how could you?! How could you do this to me? I trusted you!"  
  
End of flashback. Lucy began to cry again. She pulled out. The light turned yellow, Lucy didn't notice. She sped right through it. There was screeching and honking. A car hit Lucy's car in a head on collision.  
  
Meanwhile at the police station  
  
Kevin sat at his desk. "Hey um, look I'm really sorry," Roxanne apologized. "Just leave me alone," Kevin snapped. He got up and headed to see Detective Michaels (or is it Sgt. Michaels).  
  
"Hello Kevin," Sgt. Michaels said. "Did you see what-" Sgt. Michaels cut him off. "Kevin, everyone saw what happened out there," he said. "I just want to know why you did it."  
  
"Roxanne was pushing herself on me. I tried to get her off, but then Lucy came in."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"That's why I want a different partner. Better yet, I want Roxanne transferred to another station," Kevin demanded. "Okay Kevin, just calm down. I'll see what I can do," Sgt. Michaels said. "Thanks."  
  
Kevin got back to his desk. He looked at a picture of him and Lucy. He started to think. What if she never comes back? What if she never speaks to me? A tear came out of his eye. God what have I done.  
  
"Hey Kinkirk, there's an accident on Maple and Heavenly Love."  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Kevin plainly asked.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about what happened. But you're on duty, so get over there."  
  
"Okay, but I'm going alone." He got up and left. When he got to the sight, he examined it. He went to see the victims to take their names. "Oh my god, Lucy!  
  
Thanx for the reviews guys. Hope you like what's going to happen next. I'd like to thank April for helping me. Thanx April!!!!!  
  
. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any 7th Heaven character. If I did, I wouldn't be writing my story right now. :-P+  
  
The phone was ringing at the Camden house. "I'll get it!" Ruthie yelled.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, is this the Camden residence?"  
  
"Yes it is. Can I help you?"  
  
"This the Glenoak Hospital, and there's been an accident regarding Lucy Kinkirk."  
  
"Hold on, let me get my mom." Ruthie ran upstairs. "Mom, Lucy was in an accident. The hospital is on the phone," Ruthie said. "Go get the boys," Annie told her. After she left, Annie picked up the phone.  
  
When Ruthie got back with the boys, Annie had them all get in the car. She called everyone. It took only minutes to get to the hospital.  
  
"Hello, um I'm looking for Lucy Kinkirk."  
  
The nurse told her she was in the emergency room. Everyone wanted patiently. Kevin got there later. "Kevin, where have you been?" Annie asked. "I had to go the paper work. I had to do the paperwork for the accident."  
  
"Oh Kevin, I'm so sorry," Annie said as she was hugging him. The doctor came out of the emergency room. "Doctor, how is she?" Eric asked. "She's doing fine. She had a concussion and she broke her left leg. The baby is okay. You can go in and see her but one at a time," the doctor said as he left.  
  
"Lucy is pregnant?" Kevin asked, confused. "Yeah, she told us she had to go to the station to tell you," Eric told him. "Yeah, well, it didn't happen."  
  
Kevin told them everything. He told them about Roxanne kissing him, asking Sgt. Michaels to transfer her, everything.  
  
"Kevin, it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. It was all Roxanne's," Ruthie comforted him.  
  
It was Kevin's turn to see Lucy. He sat down on the chair and held her hand (yeah, um she unconscious). "Lucy, I am so sorry. It wasn't my fault. I'm sorry." Kevin suddenly burst into tears. He kept his head down. He kept telling her how sorry he was. He told her what really happened.  
  
Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She heard everything Kevin said.  
  
Hope you like. Thanx you guys for your ideas. Please review!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any 7th Heaven character. If I did, I wouldn't be writing my story right now. :-P+  
  
"Kevin," Lucy said very softly. Kevin looked up. His eyes were red and watery. "Oh Lucy. I'm so glad you're okay." He got up to hug her. "Lucy I'm sorry. I didn't -"  
  
Lucy cut him off. "I know, I heard you and it's okay." She could hardly speak.  
  
"I talked to Sgt. Michaels and he's going to try to get Roxanne transferred.  
  
Kevin and Lucy talked for a couple of minutes before Sgt. Michaels called. "Hi Kevin. Listen, I managed to get Roxanne transferred to Sacramento. And your new partner is arriving next week from Santa Barbara."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Kevin repeated everything Sgt. Michaels said to Lucy.  
  
"Hey Kevin. I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant," Lucy smiled. Kevin smiled too, pretending he didn't know. "That's great. And I promise to be there for you and the baby. I'll never leave your side."  
  
Sam and David walked in. "Hey, when is it our turn?" Sam asked. "Yeah," David said after. Kevin and Lucy laughed. He left so the twins could talk to Lucy.  
  
"So, how is she," Annie asked. "She's fine."  
  
'Well, that's good to hear. Eric brought you some coffee."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Three days later  
  
Kevin was helping Lucy inside the house. He was trying to make everything comfortable for her. He picked her up and put her on the couch. "Well I brought down a pillow and blanket. The TV. Remote control is on the coffee table and I put out a bunch of snacks"  
  
"Kevin, it's okay. I'll be fine. Just go to work or you'll gonna be late."  
  
Kevin smiled and gave her a kiss before heading to work. Lucy turned on the television and watched TV for a while before dozing off. When she woke up, Roxanne was there. Watching her.  
  
You like? I'll post more soon. : P 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any 7th Heaven character. If I did, I wouldn't be writing my story right now. :-P+  
  
"Roxanne, what are you doing here," Lucy demanded. "I just came to see how you were doing," she replied quietly. Roxanne had no emotion on her face. "Get out."  
  
Roxanne just stood there. "I just wanted to talk."  
  
"Sure, let's talk. Let's talk why you kissed my husband. Let's talk about how you've been trying to steal my husband away from me. Let's talk."  
  
Lucy stood up slowly. She was still weak from her accident.  
  
"Lucy, you should lay down. You're still recovering from the accident." Roxanne went over to help her.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Luce, I'm only trying to help."  
  
"You want to help. You can help by leaving my house."  
  
"Look, I just want to talk. Listen, I'm sorry I kissed Kevin. You must be mad at him. You must want a divorce."  
  
Lucy glared at her. "No, I don't want a divorce from Kevin. Why, do you want us to get a divorce? Do you want us to get a divorce so you can comfort him and get him to sleep with you?"  
  
Lucy stood up again. She was furious at Roxanne for even asking. "Now leave!"  
  
"Okay, I'll go." Roxanne headed towards the door. Lucy was watching her.  
  
Roxanne stopped in front of Lucy. She looked at Lucy straight in the eyes. "You know, you're very lucky. Kevin is a great kisser."  
  
Lucy punched her. Roxanne stumbled backwards. She was smiling. "Oh Lucy don't be mad."  
  
Mad? Lucy was way past mad. She was even way past furious. "Leave my house now."  
  
"You know, I could of made Kevin happier with me."  
  
Lucy punched her again. Even harder than before.  
  
"Well at least I have someone I can come home to. At least I know I have someone who loves me and will take care of me when I get home"  
  
Roxanne was insulted by that comment. She knew it was true. She wanted someone to love her. She wanted Kevin to love her. But her heart knew she could have him. Her rage took over her. She went after Lucy.  
  
Roxanne pinned Lucy to the floor. She punched her over and over again.  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up about your perfect husband and your perfect life. Just shut up!"  
  
At the station  
  
Kevin was at the station thinking about Lucy. He went over to see Sgt. Michaels.  
  
"Hey, um do you think I can have the rest of the day off. I want to spend more time with Lucy."  
  
"Well sure. I don't see why not."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kevin picked up some food and flowers for Lucy before he got home. When he parked his car, he heard a crash in the house. He ran inside.  
  
There, he found Roxanne and Lucy, fighting. He ran over and broke them up. He comforted his wife.  
  
"Roxanne, what the hell do you think your doing?!" Kevin yelled.  
  
Roxanne got up. Before she left, she said," I could have made you happy Kevin. I really could."  
  
"Lucy, are you okay?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Oh Luce, you're bleeding." They both went into the kitchen and got some ice.  
  
"I'm okay Kevin, really."  
  
Thanx for your reviews. I'll post more soon. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any 7th Heaven character. If I did, I wouldn't be writing my story right now. :-P+  
  
Sorry for the long update. I didn't know what to write next. So I hope you like this chapter.  
  
I kind of took the fight with Lucy and Roxanne over board. Roxanne didn't hit her hard enough to make Lucy lose the baby. I just wanted to make that clear.  
  
Lucy was three and a half months into her pregnancy. Today was the appointment where she would find out the sex of the baby. Kevin got the day off so her came with her.  
  
The appointment was short and sweet. Hank came in with the news. "Lucy, Kevin, say hello to your daughter." He handed them the pictures of their baby. Lucy's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
Kevin drove Lucy to the Camden house to tell her family.  
  
Five months later  
  
Lucy stomach grew big and round. She often woke up Kevin at night so he could go and get her cheesecake from the Dairy Shack. The baby was due any day now.  
  
That day was Lucy's baby shower. She drove to her parent's house.  
  
"Oh hi Lucy," Annie greeted.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Well, I got everything. I got cake and lots of food." Annie was very excited.  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
At noon, Mary, Ruthie, and a couple of Lucy's friends were there. Annie sent all the guys to the Pool Hall so the women could talk. At one, Lucy started to open her presents. On the third gift, she felt something wet beneath her. She stood up to find a puddle of water on her seat.  
  
Then a sudden pain occurred in her body.  
  
"Oh my god. The baby's coming."  
  
"Alright, um, I'll take you to the hospital." Annie told her. So they packed into the car. Their guests followed.  
  
At the hospital, Annie called Kevin.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kevin, its Annie. Lucy's gone into labor."  
  
"Oh, I'm on my way." It wasn't long before Kevin was by his wife's side.  
  
After seventeen hours of pain, Lucy gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Lucy's eyes filled with tears. Everyone got into the room.  
  
"Oh, she's beautiful. What's her name?"  
  
"Angela Carrie Kinkirk."  
  
"That's beautiful," Annie said, tears in her eyes. Lucy gave her baby to her mother to hold. It was a special moment.  
THE END  
  
Well, that's it. Hope you liked it. Maybe I should write a sequel. If I should, e-mail me at smilyface9000@aol.com. 


End file.
